


Brooklyn . U . Secondary (B.U.S)

by Aura_Wolf12



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I will add more character tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura_Wolf12/pseuds/Aura_Wolf12
Summary: What do a new girl with a moxie, a goodie two shoes who can't do wrong,  a Shy guy with a dark history, A goofball with a reputation for trouble, A strong kid with a big heart and a mysterious girl with a big secret have in common 1 man.His name is Phil Coulson and he is apart of the program SUPPORT and HELP for INTELLIGENT and EMPOWERING LASTING DEVELOPMENT forYoung minds.S.H.I.E.L.D
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PocketMouse18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketMouse18/gifts).



> HI EVERYONE! this is my first fanfic and I am so nervous and excited to share it.
> 
> Credit to Pocketmouse18 for proof reading and bring an awesome inspiration for this pic please go check out her fanfic The important thing is to try. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595443/chapters/62121052 
> 
> Anyways I will add more tags as the story progresses I would hate for the story to be spoiled if I added tags. anyways I hope you enjoy.  
> 🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋

On a windy cold Monday morning Daisy Johnson walked into St Agnes School today turning her head seeing a nice 1962 Chevrolet Corvette and thought it was going to be a regular day e.g  
1\. Get to school early to avoid ‘him’ at breakfast  
2\. Get sent to the office during the first period by Sister Belladonna for some ‘crimes’ (she made or not have committed.)  
3\. Get an afterschool detention for those said ‘crimes’  
4\. Go back to class for period 3 and 4 (and have teachers howl at her for being ‘incompetent’)  
5\. Be picked on by Raina and her friends during lunch (for being what they call as a ‘FREAK’)  
6\. Try to endure the last 2 periods of class before chapel  
7\. Go to chapel  
8\. Finish chapel and Go to detention until 5pm  
9\. Leave at 5pm to go to work until 8pm (only on Tuesdays, Thursday and the weekends.)  
10\. Go home to eat dinner and face ‘Him’  
Rinse and repeat the cycle and you have the story of her life for the last 9 years since her mum died when she was 5. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

However when Daisy walked in her Homeroom that morning at 8am to her surprise instead of seeing her stern faced Sister Belladonna glowering at her, she saw a middle aged man (possibly 30’s) with short thinning brown hair.

“Uh…….Where is Sister Belladonna?” Daisy asked surprise in her tone.  
The man looked up from the desk and focused his bright sparking blue eyes on to her as if he was studying and already determining that she was trouble. 

Daisy looked down suddenly feeling self-conscious and ashamed. 

As if on cue from sensing the mood had dropped he replied “Wow you’re early. Hello I’m Mr Coulson but I assuming the teachers go by Brother/sister here. I am going to be your sub for Homeroom and history because unfortunately Sister Belladonna was called away on a family emergency. If you tell me your name I can mark it off and you can take a seat.” 

“Daisy…….Daisy Johnson .” Daisy said as she shyly walked over to her desk and as she sat down she added “you talk too much.” 

Daisy logged onto her computer as twisted the tiny daisy ring on her pointer finger nervously. ‘Maybe he might now be as bad as the last few,’ she thought typing some code on her laptop, then she shook her head. ‘No…..once they realise how much trouble I am. They always turn cold.’ 

Once she had finished that last bit of code she pressed enter and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 50 seconds later what was supposed to be the bell suddenly started blasting the Back in school meme by Zachary Jack. Although muffled, shouts and laughter could hear outside the classroom as people grabbed their stuff and headed to class. Daisy smirked at that as she got out her history book ready to start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took 15 minutes for the school to find the culprit ‘HONESTLY about time,’ Daisy thought as she heard her name come out of the loudspeakers “Daisy Johnson please report to the office NOW!” As Daisy stood up to go to the office she met Coulson’s eyes and suddenly felt guilty for some unknown reason.  
She gave him a quick “sorry.” Before ducking out of the classroom with a whole lot of eyes following her out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Daisy got there thinking “ok I am just going to a detention like always and be done with it.’ As She opened the door into the familiar cramped office with its musty closets filled with stories of wars fought long ago. A small spruce wood desk was decked in the centre and matching chairs. In one of these chairs sat a very stern faced man with bags until his eyes and a deep scar running a long his jaw. (The principal) Father Baal-Berith. 

“ah Miss Johnson.” Father Baal-Berith said in a low voice. 

Nervously Daisy started twisting her ring ‘maybe she was in way over her head,’ she thought.

“Daisy do you know what happened to people who align themselves with the devil? Cause I don’t think you do. Which is a problem.” He said as he stood up and started leading her toward a small door way hidden by the musty bookshelves. “And problems require punishments.” He added as he opened the door leading on to some small stone steps that Daisy assumed led to the basement.

During the time Daisy walked down the dark stone steps in silence with Father Baal-Berith behind her ‘prodding her along like cattle was probably one of the anxiety inducing moments of her life’ she thought dryly ‘without counting the hundreds of experiences with him’ she added. 

A few moments later they reached a stone door. At this Father Baal-Berith moved past her to open it. Inside was more dark stone walls and a matching floor with shelves and shelves of mis-matched items that Daisy assumed were all the confiscated items over the years.

“As I was saying earlier you Miss Johnson have the devil in you which is a problem for us” Father Baal-Berith said sternly as he pushed Daisy further in to the room. 

At that Daisy turned around to see Father Baal- Berith holding a wicked looking smi (an ancient Egyptian whip which meant ‘to punish’). “Problems require Punishments” he finish and at that he flicked his arm and pain started searing through her body from her chest. As Father Baal-Berith continued to flick his arms Daisy collapsed to the floor and her world went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daisy woke up pain circling her body as she tried to hold back the tears that were piercing her eyes. She looked down to see her hand were tied up with duck tape and she felt some over her mouth to stop her screaming for help Daisy assumed. 

Daisy suddenly heard footsteps coming as tears slid down her checks ‘“prodding her along like cattle was probably one of the anxiety inducing moments of her life”’ she thought as she rolled her eyes ‘if only her past self knew what she was getting into.’  
With a creak bright light lit up the closet she was hidden in as the door swung open. Father Baal- Berith stood over her smiling “Ah good you’re awake I hope for your sake that demon has left you in peace.” He said as he ripped of the tape of her mouth and arms and dragged her out of the closet. “And Daisy,” he said sternly as Daisy picked herself up to leave, “Not a word about it.” He finally added. Daisy nodded wanting to get out of there as quick as she could as she ducked out the door into the busy hallway as more tears started to fall and pain burned her body.

Suddenly she could hear shouting and stopped. “There she is the little FREAK!” said a voice. She turned back to see Reina with her flower dress and her friends bolting towards her. She was in no state to run but she knew she had too because she was in no condition to fight either.

Daisy started booking it down the hallway duck and dodging the students trying to pass. As the group behind her slowly started gaining distance between them. ‘I can’t outrun them so she was going to have to outsmart them somehow?’ she thought in a panic turning another corner as she did, she passed a confused looking Brother Coulson with keys in his hand.

“Sorry about this” Daisy said as she snatched the keys and ran into the classroom opposite her. Once Daisy had locked the door she slid under the table and began trying to stifle her fleeting sobs so Reina wouldn’t hear. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 2 minute later as she was wiping tears from her eyes. Daisy could hear footsteps coming to the door. Daisy blood went cold as she thought ‘well this the end’. The door opened and Brother Coulson came in and turned the light on. 

“Daisy? Are you in here still are you ok?” Coulson asked with worry in his voice as his sparkling blue eyes locked with her brown ones. He walked over and ducked under the table to sit next to her. 

Daisy managed to whimper out “p-please….don’t hurt me,” as tears ran down her face drenching her outfit. 

“Daisy I am a teacher I would never hurt you,” he stated in a serious tone.

“B-but isn’t that w-what teacher do-o when there stu-students sc-scre-screw up?” she asked mid sob.

Coulson’s eyes suddenly flickered with what looked to Daisy like rage. “Daisy.” He said in a tone that made her flinch. 

Noticing the flinch his face morphed to worried look. “Daisy,” He said again calmer this time. “Look I am not sure who hurt you or really what’s going on in your life but I want you to know that I am here for you if you need to me and I will do anything it my power to help you.”

At that Daisy flew her arms around him and sobbed into his chest until she had no more tears left to cry.

After some time had passed and Daisy had finally calmed down. She looked up at Brother Coulson and said meekly “Thank you” as the bell signalling the end of lunch rang in the distance. Daisy let go of Coulson and stood up remembering the pain from earlier she wobbled a little. 

“I should probably get going I don’t want to get in more trouble” Daisy said trying to sound confident as she dropped Brother Coulson’s keys and turned to leave.

Daisy had taken 3 steps before she felt a tug telling her to stop. She turned around to see Coulson still with worry in his eyes say “Look Daisy I can’t let you stay here while you’re like this it wouldn’t be right. I don’t have any more classes today would you like to go with me to get some lunch?” With a nod in reply Coulson took Daisy’s hand and led her out of the school to her surprise the nice 1962 Chevrolet Corvette she saw earlier that day. 

“It’s a brave new world and a really old car.” She said finally with a smile as she got in the passenger side. Coulson looked up at her replied with “Lola can keep up.” As he got in and they started driving away.  
20 minutes later Coulson parked near a small dinner and got out beckoning for Daisy to do the same. As she moved pain erupted from where the Smi had hit her which caused her legs to start shaking. “Daisy?’ Coulson’s voice said full of concern as he came over. Coulson seemed to understand that she was hurt so put one arm around her to support her weight and led her to the diner. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Once Daisy sat down the pain started to ease and she relaxed into her chair and smiled for the second time that day. Coulson moved over to the opposite chair and sat down too. “Daisy what happened at school?” he asked ‘his blue eyes full of more concern then she really deserved’ she thought sadly. At that Daisy shook her head and answered “It doesn’t matter.”

“Firstly, it does matter you’re hurt and clearly in pain and secondly if you are not going to answer that question then please at least answer this one.” He said matter-of-factly. Coulson seem to take the silence as a reason to continue “Daisy you hacked the speakers to play Back in school by Zachary Jack and you could have easily covered your tracks so why didn’t you?” His blue eyes gleaming as he asked the question.

Daisy sighed and replied “Because I needed a way out and detention is the best option and as for being hurt I-.” she stopped to take a breath and calm down before continuing with “I didn’t expect the punishment I got today that’s all.” She finished nervously twisting her daisy ring. 

Coulson sensing that the conversation was over asked “Would you like to eat?” handing over a menu with a smile.

“Uh I don’t mind just as long as it isn’t too expensive, I would hate for you to waste to much of your money on me.” Daisy answered giving a small smile in return.

“Oh no.” Coulson said dramatically “Lunch is on me.” He added in a tone which indicated that this was a battle she couldn’t win.

“Oh ok. Thank you I will have waffles with Ice cream and fairy floss!…..AC!” Daisy said smirking. 

“AC?” Coulson asked quizzically. 

“Oh.” Daisy said embarrassed “Yea…. AC stands for Agent Coulson because in my head if you weren’t a teacher you would totally make an amazing agent and I just get that vibe off you.” Daisy replied as Coulson smiled and said “AC it is then.” As he got up to order their food.

After spending the last 30 minutes or so stuffing her face with as many waffles as she could while Coulson in between bites told her some pretty bad jokes that only a dad would say. 

“AC!” Daisy groan as he told her another one about a pirate playing cards. “I think I need to buy you a book so at least when your telling jokes they aren’t as death defyingly awful.” Daisy added with a chuckle. Coulson smiled at that. 

A few minutes of comfortable silence later he said “Hey I know you don’t want to talk about why you wanted to get in trouble or what happened when you did but just know I am here for you if you need me.” As he wrote on a napkin his number and address then handed it to Daisy. 

Suddenly his phone started to ring so he got up mouthing the words “sorry I need to take this stay here ok.” As he left.

Daisy sat there thinking over what just happened with the same thoughts and questions circling in her brain ‘He gave me his number why? He wants to help me but should I trust him to do so? Am I safe or is this a test set by the Father to see if I spill.’ At that last one, water began building in her eyes and a sob began to build up in her throat as she moved her knees up to her chest and curled up into a ball on the chair. As if he was reading her mind she felt something warm on her shoulder as Coulson whispered “It is going to be ok you are safe.”

XXXXXXXXXX

They stayed like that for a while. Just enjoying each other’s company. Once Daisy felt calm enough, she stood up and winced remembering the pain but even so she still went to give Coulson another hug “Thank you.” She whispered. Coulson grinned with eyes still full of concern “We should probably get going I have a couple more stops and I would like you to come with me.” He asked. 

Daisy felt relived she didn’t have to go home yet to see ‘Him.’ Instead Coulson had given her a way out. Daisy nodded and said “I would love to.” With that they got back into Lola and drove on to the main road.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daisy felt tired after spending the rest of the afternoon shopping with Coulson to get food and stationery. They had finally gotten back to Lola when Daisy finally asked the question that had been on her mind all afternoon. “AC……Can I trust you?” twisting the ring nervously.

Coulson put the remining shopping in the car and looked up at her “Of course you can my job is to help you and be your shield.” He said squatting down to her level. 

“Sorry” Daisy said embarrassed “I just needed to check.” She added hesitantly. Coulson put his hands on her shoulders and said “Please don’t say sorry, I would of ask the same thing if I was in your shoes.” 

“Really?” Daisy questioned 

“Really,” he said confidently back.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the car ride to her house Daisy started twisting her ring again silently praying her father wasn’t home. Coulson seem to pick up on it and asked “Are you ok?”

Daisy shook her head and replied “How did you know?” 

“I noticed since the classroom that you twist your ring when you’re nervous or scared.” He answered calmly 

“See AC you would make an amazing super spy.” Daisy grinned avoiding the initial question.

“Where did you get it?” Coulson asked changing the topic.

“Oh ummmm my first friend gave it to me………..before he moved away” she said sadly. 

“Sorry I didn’t know.” Coulson said look sheepish.

“It’s ok it’s not your fault.” Daisy replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

They spent the rest of the drive in silence as Coulson turned on to her street she grimaced noticing that beaten rusty car in the drive way. She put on a face smile as Lola stopped and she got out “Well this is my stop.” She stated and turned to leave but before she could Coulson asked “you still have the napkin and we will talk tomorrow right?” 

“Yes I do and ok.” She responded and with that she turned and dashed inside with a quick “goodbye.”

Daisy closed the door behind her and took a breath before tracking down the corridor towards the kitchen. As she walked in she saw a stern faced man with light brown hair matching her own and a dark expression on his face. ‘Him’ she thought 

The man looked up to meet her eyes and stood up to ask loudly “Daisy Johnson where are you been! I had to order dinner because dinner is not going to cook itself you know? So explain!”

“I-I’m s-sorry Father I-I was at sch-school with extra homework.” Daisy stammered with fear in her voice.

“I-I’m s-sorry Father I-I was at sch-school with extra homework” Her father mimicked in a menacing tone. “Sounds like a load of bullshit to me!” He roared as he slapped her. She stood there still trying to hold back the tears as he spoke “NOW SCRAM and no dinner for you that will teach ya to treat me with more respect.”

Daisy fled to her small bedroom with it scrappy pink walls, small bed and her most prized possessions a Hula wearing ukulele strumming bubble head. Daisy burst into tears once again as she curled up under her doona praying that this nightmare will one day be over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Daisy woke up and looked into her small mirror on her desk so she could see where to apply the makeup to cover her injuries ‘not that anyone would care.” She thought as she added the final touch up to the makeup. Once complete Daisy got changed and went to have breakfast before running to school. 

Carefully Daisy crept downstairs praying her father wasn’t up yet. Thankfully he wasn’t so she went and got the fruit loops and milk poured herself and bowl and down it all within minutes due to her not being allowed to eat the previous night. Daisy carefully got up put on her coat as in was cold out and walked outside. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For most of the day apart from AC teaching Homeroom and history everything was the same. The kids in her classes (Mainly Reina and her friends made fun of her.) So she expected at Lunch to end up in a toilet somewhere. Once the bell rang Daisy braced herself for what was coming next instead to her surprise AC (Coulson) came over to her desk and said “Ready to go.” 

“Go where?” Daisy questioned looking up confused.

AC smiled “I said we were going to talk today didn’t I? And besides I figured it would be fun.” He responded. 

“Ok,” she smiled, “let’s go.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next couple of weeks every lunchtime Coulson would come over, they would get in Lola and learn new things about each other like he had a wife Melinda who he had been married to for 10 years now and that he loves Cap America comics. Every time he dropped her back at school so she could finish her classes she figured ‘well that is it. He won’t come back anymore.’ But he always came back the following day.

‘Is this was being cared out feels like’ she wondered as they were heading out ‘one’ she thought ‘of their last adventures before winter break and he has to go.’ A pit started to grow in her stomach. As if sensing her distress he quickly found somewhere to park and asked “Daisy what’s wrong?” His blue eyes looking at her questioningly. 

“It’s just before I met you I didn’t know what it felt like to well you know how someone care about me but in a couple days it is all going to be over and I-I don’t think I can go back to the way it was not now.” She finished tears stinging her eyes as she did. 

“Oh Dais” He said giving her hand a tight squeeze “Well I have a surprise for you I was going to give it to you at the diner where we went on out on my first day but I think here is a better time. He added before handing over a small envelope with the words B.U.S on it.

Daisy carefully opened the letter which stated.

Dear Miss Johnson,  
You have been accepted and granted a scholarship into the boarding school Brooklyn . U . Secondary which is apart of S.H.I.E.L.D (SUPPORT and HELP for INTELLIGENT and EMPOWERING LASTING DEVELOPMENT for Young minds.)  
Classes start on the 10th of Jan if you choose to accept this invitation.  
I hope to see you there.

From Marie Hill (Vice Principal) 

Daisy reread the letter a couple times over to make sure she was seeing it correctly “So wait they want me…..to go to one of the most prestigious schools in the world?” Daisy asked trying to make sense of it.

“Yep,” Coulson said grinning at her.

“Why? I’m not special, I’m not smart, talented, I’m a nobody born daughter of a drunken monster.” She froze once she realised what she said.

“First you are very SPECIAL! You hear me. Secondly Daisy is that’s who’s hurting you? Why you never seem to want to go home and why whenever I ask about it you say nothing.” Coulson said with tears in his eyes which made her feel even more guilty.

Daisy could only nod in response. “Ok” he said giving her a hug and whipping away his tears “Let’s go.”

The rest of the car ride was in silence only broken by her own whimpering. Finally she asked “Are you m-m-mad with me?” she hiccupped. “No I could never be mad at you. No I am angry with the man who did this to you.” Coulson replied giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“Then why are you taking me home when you know my father could be there?” Daisy asked still not convinced. 

“I am taking you home you so can get your stuff and then I am taking you away some place safe.” Coulson said determinately. That didn’t leave much room for debate so instead she asked “Where and why do you care so much?” as a tear ran down her cheek. “Because no one deserve the kind of pain you go through no one! And as for location I am taking you home.” Coulson stated before stopping and getting out.

XXXXXXXXXX

To Daisy’s relief her father wasn’t home as she and AC rushed into her bedroom to grab her stuff which wasn’t hard since she barely had any belongings. Coulson opens her backpack and headed to the closet while she put her prized possession safely in the bag. She looked back at Coulson only for him to realise as he opened the closet that she had 2 pairs of ripped jeans, 4 old 80’s t-shirts that were way too big for her, 1 set of Pj’s and an extra worn old pair of sneakers. He shook his head as he grabbed her stuff and put it into the bag. 

As they rushed down the stairs Daisy asked “Are you sure about this? Taking me home to live with you and won’t your wife get mad if you suddenly bring a stranger into the house.” 

“I am positive I want to take to home and also Mel knows already because I texted her earlier when we stopped.” He said as they walked outside and opened Lola’s doors. “Also have you thought about the offer about going to B.U.S?” he added. 

Daisy nodded and said “Yes I would like to go if they will have me,” as she also got in Lola thinking ‘Is this nightmare finally over?’ when they started heading away from the shack she used to call home.


	2. Prologue part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy ponders what it feels like to have a home and discovers the meaning of it.

Daisy took a breath and looked around warily. She spotted a forest not too far away which could provide the perfect cover from the thing that was hunting her down like prey for the slaughter. Once she caught her breath she stated making a mad dash for the trees. As she sprinted toward the trees she heard it coming calling her name in HIS VOICE as if she was an old friend who had lost her way. 

“Daisy,” it said drawing closer with every step. Daisy, as she was running, suddenly felt like a little girl again small, helpless and afraid of the monster within those walls of the shack she called home. Daisy felt the darkness closing in with every step she took. ‘Come on Daisy’ she thought ‘just one step in front of the other you can do this it is not real.’ Daisy stopped to look around the forest was nowhere to be seen she was trapped. She turned around to see ‘him’ a monster she once called her Father looming over her with a belt buckle in one hand and a hand cuff in the other. 

“I am not scared of y-you aren’t REAL!” she shouted and the darkness around her 

“Oh Daisy do you really believe that?” he cooed softly. “Do you really believe that you could escape Me! I made you! You were and will forever be……… MINE!” He shouted before pouncing on her like prey. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

Daisy woke up hearing screams that she came to recognise were her own. As she bit back tears she looked around. “Where am I” she thought finally noticing a figure are the door. Daisy bit back another scream 

“P-please d-don-don’t hu-rt m-m-m-me” she managed to whimper. 

“Oh Daisy…….I won’t I swear on it,” said the concerned voice as Melinda Qiaolian May Coulson (who preferred to be called by her Maiden name May) walked in the room with the most worried expression Daisy had seen on her in the week she had been here. 

“Nightmare?” May asked as she came to sit down at the foot of the bed. Daisy could only nod in return. Still shaken for what she had seen as tears started to roll down her checks. May patted pushed her hair behind her ear as stood up. 

“Put on your jacket and come with me,” she said with a glint in her eye which didn’t leave room for a no. As May walked out to grab her jacket she said “I know you don’t want to talk about what you have been seeing to anyone but just know a problem shared is a problem halved. Meaning you don’t need to carry this weight alone.” She said as she closed the door behind her. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

Daisy sat up and looked around the room ‘Her room.’ She reminded herself. As welcoming as Coulson had been when she moved in this room this house still didn’t feel like home.  
Daisy got out of bed and headed to her closet put on her jacket that she thought ‘I had borrowed for May because they hadn’t been shopping yet to get me some new clothes. Not that I want to.’ As she did Daisy turned around to put on her daisy ring twisting it on her finger as she did so. Daisy began to mull over what May had said ‘but just know a problem shared is a problem halved’. In the week that she had known May she still didn’t know what to make of her. She knew that May did not like her be her silent and blank stare. 

“Maybe she’s right” Daisy said in almost a whisper “Maybe it might-.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daisy didn’t get time to finish that thought before she heard May come in. 

“Good you’re ready,” she said as she walked over to the Daisy window on the second floor that led out to the roof. May opened the window as a cold icy breeze swept through the room. May poked her head out and said 

“you coming?” as she ever so lightly climbed above the window and on to the roof. Daisy was nervous about what May was going to do if she didn’t quickly glance at the clock on her bedside. ‘5.30’ She thought numbly as the slowly and ever so carefully made her way to the roof. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Once Daisy made it to the snow covered roof the cold wind blowing around her. May nodded to a spot next to her so she sat down. “Do you want to talk about what you saw?” May asked softly as Daisy shook her head. 

Silence followed only broken by the women’s heavy breathing and the wind blowing around them. “Do you see that rabbit in the moon above us?” she asked pointing up at the sky. 

“Yea.” Daisy replied wondering where this was going and twisting her ring nervously. 

“There is a Chinese myth about how one day the Jade Emperor (who is the supreme deity of Chinese tradition and is otherwise known as Yuhuang Shangdi. He governs the cosmos and resides in a magnificent place in the highest part of heaven along with his large family and entourage of ministers and officials.) turned himself into a poor, starving old man and begged for food from monkey, otter, jackal, and rabbit.” May stated looking over at Daisy who nodded for her to continue. “Monkey gathered fruit from the trees, and otter gathered fish from the river. Jackal stole a lizard and a pot of milk curds. Rabbit though, could only gather grass. Knowing well enough that grass can’t be offered as food to humans, rabbit decided to offer its own body, sacrificing itself in the fire the man had started. Somehow, though, rabbit wasn’t burned. The old man suddenly revealed himself to be the great Jade Emperor! Touched deeply by rabbit's selfless sacrifice, he sent it to the moon to become the immortal Jade Rabbit. So that’s why you can see an outline of the Jade Rabbit pounding with a pestle. More than just cute, fluffy, and white, the Jade Rabbit is a sign of selflessness, piety, and sacrifice.” May finished smiling a little. 

“Why are you telling me this, I thought you hated me?” Daisy said sadly which caused 

May to looked down and Daisy got a glance at what was maybe tears “I-I would and could never hate you Daisy I wa-was just scared cause I-I.” She swallowed and then started again “I thought I was unfit to take care you cause of an incident at work a couple years ago, but when I heard your screams I just- it just reminded me of………..her and I had to help. As for why tell that story. Well when I was little and I had a nightmare my father used to take me outside and tell me stories about the stars and the gods who lived up there” she said pointing to the beautiful night sky “It would always calm me down so I thought why not.” May stated looking up at her with tears in her eyes “I’m sorry if I gave the impression I didn’t care.” She said giving Daisy a hug which she reciprocated.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
They stayed like that for a while only to break to look up at the sky and simply enjoy each other’s company until the sun began to rise in the east and the birds began to crow. 

“Ah I though you might be up here.” AC said which startled both Daisy and May as he climbed up to the roof to join them with pancakes in hand “I thought you guys might be hungry” He said giving the plates of warm pancakes over to the two women grinning as he did.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once they had finished their pancakes and gone safely back inside the warm house Coulson asked 

“Sooooooooo……. What did I miss?” Coulson asked. 

When he got silence in response he said “Ok well since it is the first day of winter break and Mel you don’t have work today I thought we could all go do something fun?” 

Daisy thought about this ‘I hadn’t left the house since I got here in fear that my dad might find me, even though Coulson said the Police were looking into it and that I am safe but I find that hard to believe with my luck.’ Looking up realizing Coulson and May were looking at her askingly.

“But.” She said finally “What if my dad finds us and takes me away again.” She stated twisting her ring 

“Daisy……. We would never let that happen sorry to say but you are stuck with us.” Coulson said with a smile his blue eyes gleaming in the new daylight. 

Daisy took a huge breath in ‘I can do this she thought.’ “Ok AC.” She said with a smirk “What did you have in mind?” 

XXXXXXXXXX

“Ice staking?” she said again as they got out of Lola and into the rink. Daisy had never ice skated in her life and she had about the balance of newborn foal.

“Yep….I thought it would be fun because A) you can see me fall over and over again b) May can teach you to ice skate cause she used to do it when she was around you age and C) They have the best hot chocolates here,” Coulson said grinning at her as they put on their ice skates. 

Daisy nodded at that “I mean those do sound like pretty good reasons I especially like (A)” Daisy said smirking as Coulson tried his best to look insulted.

“Honey, Daisy you coming?” May asked already on the ice gliding around like an angelic ballerina.

Daisy stood up and wobbled over to the shining ice rink as her skate touched the ice she slipped and fell on her face.  
“Wǒ de chújú you ok?” May asked extending out a hand to help Daisy up. 

“Woah di chichi?” 

“Wǒ de chújú and it means My Daisy in Chinese,” May answered with a small smile. 

Daisy smiled as she wobbled over then began to laugh. “I guess I am falling for ice skating already,” she said laughing harder. 

At that May smirked as Coulson wobbled over clutching the wall. 

“Hey whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat……happened?” He said as he slipped over and fell on his butt which made Daisy laugh so hard that she fell over again.  
“Th-that was just perfect.” 

Daisy managed finally gasping for breath as she did so. Coulson smiled at that as he slowly got to his feet to help May hoist Daisy to her feet again. As they did Daisy thought ‘This is too good to be true. Is this the feeling of being wanted and being cared about?’ Tears began to build in her eyes and she started twisting her ring. 

“Daisy are you ok what’s wrong?” May and Coulson asked in unison. 

“I am fine I was just thinking that this was too good to be true I mean this feeling of being wanted? I spend most of my life thinking will would want me?” Daisy said her voice shaking along with her whole body. 

Coulson kneeled down to her level which was very difficult on eyes and wiped away her tears. 

“Daisy of course we want you. You so special and it hurts us to see you can’t see it but we will be here every day to remind you until you see it too. Ok?” He stated standing up again and taking her hand 

“Now come on let’s go have some fun.” And with that they were off Coulson on her left May on her right hand in hand. 

XXXXXXXXXX

After skating for about an hour Daisy along with Coulson and May headed over to the café to order some lunch and warm up as in was getting colder outside. Daisy sat down next to them in the booth and smiled for like the millionth time that day which felt good. She looked up at May and Coulson bickering about Coulson’s biggest skating fails. 

“For the millionth time, It wasn’t that bad,” Coulson said pouting. 

“You caused everyone in the rink to fall over on OUR first date,” May replied shaking her head

“Well then let’s just call in a miracle that you agree to the second and anyways I am hungry. Daisy what would you like?” He said grinning.

Still smiling Daisy responded “Uh the cheese toasty looks good and ummmmm if is not too expensive I was wondering if I could have a chocolate milkshake I have never had one of those before.” As she started twisting her ring ‘Ugh I should really stop doing that it makes it too obvious I don’t want them to know I would hate to be even more of a burden.’ She thought.

As if sensing the mood drop from her Coulson gave her one of his winning smiles and said “of course it is not you can have anything you like.”  
Which made Daisy feel a little better.

XXXXXXXXXX

Within a few minutes they had ordered and now were waiting on the hot steamy food to make its way to them. Daisy saw May nudge Coulson and gave her one of her looks. Coulson who was leaning back in his chair smiling suddenly shot up 

“Oh right!.......Daisy?” Coulson said.

“Um yea.” Daisy replied as a pit started to grow in her stomach ‘This is it.’ She thought sadly ‘I knew this too good to be true they are going to send me back to my father or in to foster care. I am too broken to be fixed.’ As her thought finished she tried to hold back tears as she said 

“I am sorry I am a burden to so I understand why you are going to do it and it’s ok I can take care of myself. But before you do it, I just wanted to say that today was one of the best days of my whole LIFE and I-I will treasure it for the rest of it.” 

Coulson tilted his head confused and May came over to wipe away some of her tears that were spilling from her eyes.

“Wait what’s it?” Coulson asked questioningly 

“You were going to tell me that I am too much to handle so you were either going to send me back to my father or into the foster system?” Daisy answered as a wave of nausea hit her like a punch to the gut. 

Coulson bite his lip and looked sadly down at her “No of course not Daisy…… We care WAY too much about you to ever let you near that monster of a man again!” Coulson replied taking a breath “What I was going to ask was if you wanted us to apply for us to have full custody of you until you’re 18 of course. Now currently we have emergency custody since that couldn’t find any other living family while your father is being looked into by child protective services. We wanted to ask for your opinion first before we did anything.” Coulson finished giving her a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

It took a couple of seconds for it to sink in ‘Wait they want me? They don’t want to give me away that aren’t giving up on me.’ Daisy looked up at their nervous faces as she twisted her ring one more time before barrelling into Coulson and wrapping her hands around his waist. 

“YES- yes a million times yes!” she said sobbing. Daisy felt warm hands wrap around her as Coulson and May kept her in their warm embraces now all crying (Yes even May).  
XXXXXXXXXX  
‘Here we go’ Daisy thought putting on a beautiful cherry-red dress with an egg white coat. It had been 3 days since they had asked if they wanted her to live with them and a lot has happened during that time, they had gone to the court house and filed for full custody of her, then went shopping to finally get her some new clothes and to make her room feel more permanent and Daisy no longer felt like she had to go through her nightmares alone she had back up.  
Daisy turned around to look HER newly decorated room with its Sci-Fi/superhero posters and space themed bedspread. 

Just than Daisy heard a knock at the door she turned around to see Coulson wearing a blue suit and grinning like a 4-year-old on Christmas.

“Ready to go?” He asked still grinning.

“Are you sure I can do this? See him I mean and are you sure you still want me?” Daisy asked looking into his eyes.

“Daisy you are one of the strongest people I KNOW you can do this, if not AC is here to protect you. As for still wanting you of course we do we wouldn’t have asked if we weren’t sure.” Coulson said still grinning 

“Now come on.” He added heading down stairs to the garage.  
Daisy smiled following him down to the garage where she saw a black Buick which she assumed was May’s

“No Lola today?” Daisy asked looking around for the familiar Red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette.

“No” Coulson replied pouting “May thought it best that we use her car for this Important occasion.” He added.

“Just as well. We can’t have all the other cars jealous can we?” Daisy said smirking.

Coulson only rolled his eyes at that as he got in the passenger side with Daisy following closing the backseat door behind her.  
Daisy put on her seat belt and noticed that May was already in the front seat starting the engine.

“About time.” She said smirking at the two of them as they drove off towards the court house.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once they had arrived, got out and were sitting in the waiting room Daisy blood ran cold at the thought of seeing him again all the memories started rushing back to her like waves to a rock bashing her again and again with all the pain and regret that she had shouldered alone for years all bobbling up to the surface ‘for the first time ever I have something to lose.’  
Daisy thought as she sat there weakly twisting her ring, her legs shaking violently and her vison starting to go blurry for the tears prickling her eyes. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Daisy thought she might pass out when she felt a small reassuring hand on her leg she looked up through her tears to see May giving her a nod as if saying you can do this. Court case 007 Custody of Daisy Johnson please head to room 3.

“This is it.” Coulson said grabbing her hand and leading her towards the room that said number 3. 

‘Yea it is.’ Daisy thought as she walked in  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Summery of what went down at court cause idk how real court proceedings work sorry 

The court case battle was intense but thankfully the Judge awarded full custody to Coulson and May until she was 18 due to the fact ‘He’ couldn’t answer a single question about her while Coulson and May could and even better, since there was clear evidence of child abuse, Daisy could press chargers (which she definitely did.). Which meant until the trial started in June ‘He’ will be under constant surveillance and is not allowed with in 500 meters of Daisy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daisy walked outside freshly falling snowflakes falling on her as she looked and the kind man who had finally set her free.  
“Thank you guys for never giving up on me and for finally setting me free!” Daisy said jumping up and down with pure joy.

“I would’ve done this a thousand more times just to see you smile.” Coulson grinning as he grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at Daisy hitting her in the chest with a ‘thud’ which made her almost fall backwards on her butt.

“Oh it is so ON!” Daisy said clawing at the ground to get more ammunition. She took her shot but instead of hitting its intended target it hit May in the face. 

Daisy covered her hand over her mouth in shock and said “OMG! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I DI-“ Daisy got cut off by a huge snow ball hitting her face.

“You talk too much,” May said with a smile before throwing another one at her. Daisy quickly dodged and threw another one aiming and this time hitting its intended target with an ‘oof’.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun was starting to set in the distance when the trio soaking wet but still smiling decidedly thought it best to go home before they froze. As Daisy sat shivering in the car while the heater was on max overload trying to warm them up she thought ‘How is it possible to have so much fun all at once, even since I met AC my life has been a rollercoater that has only being going up. But when is it going to all come crashing down?’. 

Daisy turned her head to looked out the window ‘the moon had already risen and the stars had come out to play’ she thought as her eyes focused on the moon she remembered the story May had told her about the Jade Rabbit which May told her was sign of selflessness, piety, and sacrifice. Daisy thought about to it started to relate it to her and how she felt like the lonely beggar and the Jade rabbit disguised as Coulson sacrificed himself to help her. 

“But at what cost.” Daisy murmured to herself looking down at the soaked clothes and twisted her ring.

“What did Daisy?” Coulson asked interrupting her thoughts.  
Daisy realizing she said the last bit aloud said “Oh nothing just wondering how long until we get….” She stopped ‘Home.’ 

She thought and stopped twisting her ring.

Coulson understanding what she was going to say. “In about 5 minutes and as soon as we get there, I want you to go have a nice shower while I get dinner ready.” Coulson said smiling. 

“We would hate for you to get a cold because this idiot picked a fight he knew he couldn’t win.” May added smirking Coulson pouted at her as they drove down the familiar street into ‘their’ driveway. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Daisy had climbed onto the roof to look at the stars after having another nightmare that night to remind herself that dreams really do come true and that she was finally safe.  
She wasn’t sure how long she was out there before she heard 

“Thought you might be up here might be up here.” May said with a worried look as she climbed up “Room for one more?” 

She asked titling her head as she got up. 

“Always,” Daisy said smiling patting the roof tile next to her.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
After a few moments of silence realizing May was wait for her to speak she asked “Do you think you could tell me another legend like the one about the Jade rabbit?”  
May smiled “Of course Wǒ de chújú have I told you the Legend of T’ai Sui?” she asked.  
“No? what’s it about.” Daisy asked eagerly.  
“Ok well……..  
Daisy spent the next couple hours listing may as she talked about T’ai Sui until she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daisy woke up she was back in her bed ‘I guess May carried my back.’ She thought as she rubbed her eyes and turned her head towards the clock which read 9:31 am December 24th. Daisy sighed and curled up in her warm blanket and closed her eyes and was going to back to sleep when the thought hit her ‘Wait Dec 24th……..OMG! I have been so busy that I completely forgot that it is Christmas tomorrow. Not that it matters I mean I don’t usually get anything anyways.’ Sitting up as she looked down at her ring “NO I won’t think like that. AC and May are different. So who knows maybe there is hope for me yet.’ She finished. 

Daisy slid out of bed with a glass of water she assumed May got for her in case she was thirsty and headed down the stairs into the kitchen where she could smell something nice cooking.  
She walked into the see Coulson cooking ‘no surprise there.’ She thought and May doing what she called ‘Tai chi’. ‘Although she is doing it later than usual.’ She thought staring at her. 

“Moring Daisy.” Coulson said making her jump out of her skin and spilling some on her water on the floor.

“oh uh Morning whatcha cooking?” Daisy asked 

“Potato Pancakes or what the Germans call Kartoffelpuffer.” Coulson said smiling “Wanna help?” He added.  
Daisy nodded and headed into the small kitchen washing her hands at the sink.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once they had cleaned up the kitchen and set up the table Daisy carefully picked up the plates with the ‘Kartoffelpuffer.’ And slowly carried them to the table. 

But before she could make it to the table she slipped on the pile of water from earlier so her and the plates came crashing to the ground. Pain throbbed through her hands and legs at Daisy looked down to see bits of glass poking in to her skin.

“I-I’m sorry.” Daisy said tears starting to fall as she tried to pick up the pieces on the smashed plates.

“Daisy don’t touch the glass.” May voice rang out which caused Daisy to flinch.  
May and Coulson ran over with pale faces to where she was as a pool of blood began growing under her.  
Coulson picked her up and started taking her upstairs towards the bathroom as Daisy said “I-I’m so sorry I will fix it I promise I will pay you back.” 

The pain was getting worse now as blood stated to soak her clothes not that she could see much through her tears.

“Mel call the hospital I am going to see if I can take out most of the glass before they get here.” She thought she heard as she slipped into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Daisy regained consciousness she felt like fire surrounding her body with a jolt she thought ‘Nononononononononononoo I can’t be back in that closet again…….please no.’  
Slowly she opened her eyes to see to her relief that she was not in Father Baal- Berith’s closet at school. It was dark outside and that relief was short lived as even in her groggy state she could still remember what she had done. ‘Are they made at me? May seemed mad. Is she going to convince Coulson to send me away.’ As those thoughts circled her head l  
like angry bees Daisy began to sob but not at the pain around her body for the thing she was scared to lose.

XXXXXXXXXX

A little while later she heard the door open and May and Coulson holding something come inside and close the door.  
Daisy closed her eyes and prayed that they would think she was asleep so she wouldn’t have to go through this now.

“Hey Wǒ de chújú,” May said coming over. “I know you’re awake I just wanted to say two things and then Coulson and I will leave if you want us to.” She stated before continuing “Look Daisy I am really sorry for my tone yesterday I was just scared you were going to hurt yourself more and Also Merry Christmas Wǒ de chújú.” She said passing the present to her with a small smile.

Daisy sat up at this. “So you’re not going to send me away?” Daisy asked looking down at the beautiful wrapped Christmas present.

“No of course not sweetie. You are stuck with us for the long haul I’m afraid,” Coulson said smiling.

“I think I can live with that,” Daisy said replied wiping away her tears. Grinning happily.

“What are you waiting for open it.” Coulson said his smile as bright as the sun.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” Daisy said as she carefully unwrapped the present to reveal a brand new Microsoft Surface Pro X.

“OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!” Daisy squealed.  
“Of course we needed to get you a present you are part of our family now it is the least we can do,” May said smiling at her.

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you.” She said leaping up then realising she was still hurt she fell over on to May her eyes starting to close again from the pain.

Daisy felt May lift her up and back to into bed. But before she could leave Daisy grabbed her arm and said “Do-do you think you could hold me for a bit just ‘til I fall asleep? I don’t like being alone in strange places.”

At that May got in to the small bed and held Daisy tight as her head rested on May’s shoulder. Nothing else mattered as she slowly slipped into a restful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next time Daisy woke up May was sitting on a chair in the corner asleep and it was light outside. She sat up and rubbed her eyes although the pain was still there it hurt less to move much to her reassurance.  
Daisy decided she should let May sleep as she carefully picked up the box containing her new Laptop beside her bed.  
As she studied the words on the box 

Surface Pro X runs Windows 10, Microsoft 365 and the best of today’s web-first experiences including Microsoft Edge, Chrome and more.. it said. 

“  
OOOOOH what is the and more?” she said excitedly which made May flinch awake.

“Oh you’re awake I see,” May said standing up to stretch. “How did you sleep?” She added looking up to meet her eyes.

“Sorry I woke you I just got excited. I slept pretty good no nightmares which is a bonus.” Daisy replied meeting May’s eyes guiltily. 

May smirked as she finished stretching and came over to sit down on the bed. “Wǒ de chújú’ she said as she pushed some hair out of her face “You don’t need to be sorry for existing. Like Coulson said last night we are in the long haul for you. We are family now which means we stick together.” She finished giving Daisy cheek a kiss before adding “Oh and Coulson is at the shops getting us McDonalds.” 

May pulled a face at the last part which made Daisy laugh.

“Hey…… What do you call the boss at old McDonald’s farm?” Daisy asked still chuckling 

May rolled her eyes as she replied “I don’t know Daisy?”

“The CIEIO.” Daisy finished laughing so hard her lungs hurt.

May only look at her a smirk on her face “Your jokes are almost as bad as Phil’s.” 

That made Daisy howl with laugher once more because she heard a “Hey I heard that.” As Coulson walked in holding you guessed it McDonalds. A pouty expression his face “May………my jokes are very funny listen. I wondered why the baseball was getting bigger. Then it hit me.” He said 

‘Then it hit me?’ she thought “oh wait I get it.” Daisy said starting to laugh “That is really good high five.” She added high fiving him. 

May could only shake her head. As she grabbed the food from Coulson and said “How about instead of trying to cringe me to death let’s get some food into you….Wǒ de chújú.”

Daisy smiled at the nickname and replied “Ok let’s.”

As they ate McDonald’s the room filled with laughter it was truly a Merry Christmas after all.

XXXXXXXXXX

The day after Christmas as they drove home in Lola. 

“So um when does school start?” Daisy asked nervously twisting her ring.

“Wǒ de chújú ………..Brooklyn . U . Secondary starts on the 3rd of Jan and you need to be on campus two days before that. So I was wondering if you wanted to wait a couple weeks to go so you can settle in and heal before being whisked away to a new place again,” May said looking back at her.

“Oh…….. Um I guess that makes sense, but wouldn’t it be better to go anyways so I don’t end up behind?” Daisy asked.

“See I’m right. Besides she won’t be all alone I am friends with the whole school,” Coulson added clearly indicating to Daisy that he and May had this argument before. 

“Wǒ de chújú it is your decision…I just wanted to put that option out there.”

Daisy couldn’t believe what she was hearing. ‘It’s up to me.’ She thought grinning. 

“Can you give me until tomorrow to decide?” Daisy asked at they headed through the driveway of ‘their’ home.

“ Ok Wǒ de chújú there is no pressure with this decision,” May said.

“we will 100% support you with whatever choice you make,” Coulson added. 

“Thanks guys” 

XXXXXXXXXX

Daisy sat in the car twisting her ring nervously ‘Did I make the right choice.’ She thought as she remembered coming down the stair 5 days ago to let the people (who started to feel like her real parents) know her decision. 

Coulson turned his head around to look at her “Sweetie I am so proud of you. I have let the school know your decision and they have set up the Welcome wagon to well obviously welcome you to the school,” he said rambling.

Daisy could only roll her eyes. “You know you still talk too much,” she said still unconvinced 

“Yea I know and I also know that you are going to just fine because YOU are so special,” Coulson said his eyes gleaming as he spoke.

“You really think so?” Daisy asked as she stopped twisting her ring.

“I know so.” He replied at he made a left turn into the gate of Brooklyn . U . Secondary. 

XXXXXXXXXX

It took a long time to find a parking spot due to everyone returning to school that very same day. So fortunately for Daisy she got a chance to study the huge building in the distance with its stone steps and massive arches.

Finally Daisy spotted a park and yelled “Over there” as she pointed to an empty space. 

Lola swerved to take the spot over taking a black shiny Lamborghini Veneno Roadster which yelled “Hey what cha deal?”

They slowed down as they go closer to the park until Lola perfectly parked in the spot.

“Well this is it,” Coulson said giving her another one of his winning smiles.

“I guess it is,” Daisy replied as she got out of the car, grabbed her backpack, and walked into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋
> 
> Hello sorry it took so long. I had some stuff to deal with at home but I am here now so yay!  
> sorry it jumped around a bit it will slow down once chapter 1 starts. 
> 
> HUGE thank you to Pocketmouse18 for beta reading and supporting me. Please go check out her fic if you haven't already
> 
> The important thing is to try it is amazing!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595443/chapters/62121052
> 
> Also a shoutout to AgentofMarvel for ginghams me inspiration with her series She's just the pilot.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983460/chapters/63170248
> 
> Wow I just realise I sounded like a Ytber then lol.
> 
> Anyways here is also the recipe for Kartoffelpuffer if you want to make then yourself! (which I recommend).
> 
> https://www.thespruceeats.com/german-potato-pancakes-kartoffelpuffer-1447185
> 
> Also I forgot to add the song Back to school which Daisy played last chapter.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqaXw927AFc 
> 
> One more thing Thank you all so much for your support on the last chapter I swear it made me cry like I got 128 views and 13! kudos. I didn't expect to get anything so thank you guys so much and I hopefully will post soon.
> 
> XOX- Aura queen of the lemons 
> 
> 🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋


End file.
